


An Exchange of Gifts

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade surprises Dick with a new gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exchange of Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Darker Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737082) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Repost from 2007, but brought up to go with the rest of A Darker Path.

It was a short walk in silence, to the room Slade wanted to show to Dick. He opened the door but motioned for Dick to precede him, showing a new gymnasium…one designed with the acrobat in mind.

"Yours," Slade said in a pleased rumble.

Dick blinked once, his eyes taking in everything around the gym lightening fast, the way it had obviously been redesigned exactly for him, and a delighted smile stretched across his lips and sparkled in his eyes as he turned back towards Slade. He'd been insanely curious as to what was going on in here, but he'd been good... and it was so worth it. Sleek muscle corded in delight, a heartbeat from throwing himself at something in the room to play with it.

Slade's firm hand rested on his shoulder. "If you earn it," he added, voice caressing certain nerves in his eager younger companion. The look in his singular eye said he had definite ideas on how that was to be done. 

Dick stilled at the touch, nodding once at the words, faint shiver running down his spine at the look in Slade's eye and he moved closer, head tucking against his lover's shoulder and throat as he asked softly, "How do I do that?" against his lover and master's skin. Slade apparently in a mood to play with him was so very much not something he was capable of even thinking about passing up.

Slade pointed to one trap, hanging low enough that Dick could grasp it without stretching much beyond the tips of his toes. "Go there, undress." He closed the door behind him, throwing a lock as he let Dick obey him.

Dick's eyes flicked wide, but he turned and went, sliding out of his clothing quickly and putting it aside, feeling the air currents in the room almost like a physical touch as he turned to look for Slade again, body reacting already.

Slade was walking forward, cat quiet and pulling a blindfold out of his pocket as he walked. "Trust. A key factor in what we share." He stepped into Dick's space, behind him, leaning in to bite at the bare neck. "Agree?"

"Absolutely. I trust you." He shifted back into the bite at his neck, trying to control the shiver from the heat of Slade's body almost against his back and the way his breath tried to quicken.

The dark, fitted cloth came up over Dick's eyes, tightening into place with ruthless efficiency. Moments later, Slade's hands went to Dick's wrists, guiding both his hands up to the bar to hold on to it…just before Slade moved fully away, using his skill to hide just where he was in relation to Dick.

He did shiver at Slade's hands around his wrists, and felt the arch as his hands latched around the bar, wrists out, heels up off the floor... Hard not to feel vulnerable like this, when he would no more let go before Slade said he could than he could stop breathing, couldn't see, and couldn't even hear him... but he was safe.

The first touch that came was light. He knew Slade was at a distance, unable to feel the amazing warmth the man radiated. And the caress started at his shoulder, going down from there to nearly his hip. It was slow, a lazy possessive trailing of Slade's fingers. 

"Pretty when you're on display like that, my little bird."

Dick shivered, body trying to follow Slade's touch, hand tensing on the trap bar, feeling his pulse race and trying to pull it under control as he felt blood rush south at the pleased words, hardening fast.

"Good, kid…very good." The touch drifted down, bare fingertips running over the shaft lightly before Slade moved again, withdrawing all touch. "Where should I touch you? Hmm? Just where on this body will my touch drive you insane?" Slade's voice was circling, as if he was appraising his 'victim'. "Perhaps…" and the touch came again, tracing one of the more wicked scars Slade had given him…"here."

Dick hadn't been able to stop the rock into that light caress, breath shuddering as Slade moved away--//god, he's going to kill me...//--then heard himself gasp as Slade's fingers ran over that spot, the scar he'd left... He could feel his pulse in his wrists and throat and the ball of his foot, it was racing despite everything he could do, and he tried again to slow his breathing, holding each breath long moments.

"No, too obvious a spot for me," Slade said, drawing his hand away. "Maybe this one," he rumbled, hand running over another scar, one that was faint and hidden below other marks, a scar from training with Bruce when he had been young. "This one might tantalize." As a single finger traced that scar, the other hand roamed down from the small of Dick's back to the top of his thigh. 

Dick tried to follow the touch as Slade drew his hand away, then shuddered, feeling his skin jump from knee to rib at the caress. He lost control of his breath again at the combination of that single touch over that old scar and the firmer caress down his back, biting back the low whimper in his throat. 

"Tell me, kid," Slade said, voice low and gravelly with lust. "What gets you harder? Knowing it's me taking what I want, or the fact you are freely choosing to give it?" As he asked his teasing, prodding questions, both hands ran from Dick's upper back down along his sides and teasingly over his hips, with Slade close enough to almost touch, chest to back.

"I... I don't... both?" He cursed the way his voice shook almost as much as he shuddered at every sliding touch, and it was a battle not to shift backwards, to press himself back against Slade's body, his shoulders tensed as he started to do just that, but-- he stopped, he'd learned that lesson already.

The caresses pulled away and then a resounding slap on bare skin left stinging fire on one side of Dick's backside.

"You were given a question with two choices," Slade warned.

He bit back the cry though he couldn't stay still and shook his head sharply, //Stupid/// He swallowed against the dryness in his throat and tried to answer, "That it's you..." //But they're the same question, I'm yours, anything you want is yours...//

"Hmm." Slade seemed satisfied, rubbing at the red mark he had left on the acrobat's skin. As he did, his hand trailed over the split, down, until a single finger caressed Dick's opening. When he stepped back, he made a pleased noise at the way Dick could not quite be still.

Dick shuddered, hearing the satisfaction in his voice and feeling it in the touch, shoulders relaxing as he resettled while Slade moved away again, nearly making him whimper.

"Do not let go," Slade warned, before he was there, kneeling in front of his companion, his student, his lover. Wet heat closed around Dick's shaft, as Slade took him fully in with no warning. He did not touch Dick, keeping the sole contact between them the point where his mouth and Dick's hardness met.

He cried out, loud and high, and tried desperately not to move, hands locking hard enough on the bar to make it squeak as Slade completely shocked him.

//Godgodgodohfuck//

Slade took his time, using his mouth to drive Dick to the very edge of insanity. His tongue played over the vein, the ridge at the tip, even delved into the tiny slit at the tip, between the hungry sucking. 

Dick whimpered, gasped, bucked and writhed and fought to hold back, entire body writhing against his hold on the trap set, weight shifting to one foot as the other leg tightened, struggling not to just scream and beg as Slade made him wild.

Slade pulled away with one last tongue swipe over his tip, and just watched as Dick's body strained in the need to follow the rules, but torn by his aching need. He moved fully away, opening his pants with calculated noise.

Dick whimpered, not softly, as Slade pulled away, almost begging, writhing as he heard Slade moving, heard that, and he mewled, a disgustingly high noise.

"Easy, kid." Slade drew on a condom, taking a moment to ease himself as he watched the acrobat hungrily. He moved in close behind Dick, hands trailing over the spine, the lay of Dick's muscles. He reached up to release the blindfold, letting Dick see now that he was decidedly finished with the teasing portion of their loving. "Still not allowed to let go," he warned, taking a small tube of lubricant out. His touch was far from teasing this time, as he made sure he would not hurt his lover too much. His hands gripped Dick's hips, shifting him just where he wanted before sliding into Dick.

Dick shuddered, rocking back against Slade's solid body hungrily, purring high and harsh as Slade slid deep and hard into him, making him throw his head back against one broad shoulder--and he knew damn good and well Slade meant both senses of 'let go'. 

Slade held Dick still to him, producing a second condom to dress Dick. His kisses along Dick's neck were biting, possessively hungry as he started flexing his hips again, never pulling fully back as he worked his cock inside the tight body, sliding over the magic spot now and then to keep Dick hanging on to his control by a thread.

Dick cried out high and sharp, writhing back against Slade's touch over and over again, clinging desperately hard to the bar under his hands as Slade rocked hard in him, making him scream every time he hit that spot, fighting desperately not to disobey.

When Slade felt his own control fraying, when he began slamming hard inside Dick, fingers leaving harsh bruises on the younger man's hips, he went completely still, buried deep. He was breathing harshly as he claimed Dick's ear, not moving his hips an inch as he reached down and started stroking his lover.

"Is the…equipment…just what you want?" he asked in a low, throaty tone.

"it's... perfect... god... Slade... please..." Every word came around a gasp for breath or a desperate writhe back against him, both more often than not.

"Please?" Slade's teeth raked over his lover's shoulder, a low growl in his voice. "Please let you fly high, held against me, feeling me slam deep within you?" he prompted, twitching his hips.

"Yes, that, Slade..." his voice broke on his name, bucking back against that shift, turning his head back against his lover's shoulder, lips feather-light against his throat as he scrambled for contact. "Please, please..."

The older man pulled almost fully out, hand tightening on Dick's length. "Now, kid," he growled as he thrust deep inside again, sliding over Dick's magic spot with the push. 

Dick cried out, rocking back against him with a wild cry as Slade's voice, more than the touch, shoved him over the edge hard, weight hanging from tight-clenched hands as his legs refused to support him, shuddering like a leaf against Slade's hold and panting high and harsh for breath. 

That first note of the cry earned another thrust, then a third, and final one as Slade buried himself and gripped Dick close to him with both his hands, giving himself to that moment of blind pleasure. 

"Hands on me," Slade growled, supporting Dick as he kept them locked together, his body still spasming with aftershocks.

He managed to drop his weight to his heels, legs still weak, and shakily freed one hand, sliding it back to the base of his lover's spine, the other going back over his shoulder to cling to Slade's neck, fingers against his hair.

Slade held him tight, stroking the younger man's stomach slow and light, a pillar of strength for him.

"Enjoy your gift, kid…I enjoyed mine." His teeth scraped over Dick's shoulder one more time before he pulled out, making sure not to let go of is lover yet.

Dick shuddered, pressing into those light touches, slowly getting his strength back as he clung to his lover. "Oh... mm. So. did. I..." Slade's rich laughter was the answer to that, before both condoms were stripped and knotted for disposal. 

"We'll test the sturdiness of the rest of it another day," he said with a teasing threat in his voice.

"Mm… promise?" low voiced and rough as he twisted his shoulders a little, tucking his face into Slade's neck and shoulder again.

"Count on it." A teasing swat on Dick's rear as the man claimed one brutal kiss before Slade walked away, zipping back up to leave Dick to commune with his new toys.

It took a moment before he could convince his body to move and then he pounced at Slade, not quiet as he twisted and wrapped around him, nuzzling at his throat. "I love it. Great present," he said between quick nuzzles at his shoulders, rubbing catlike against his lover's insanely strong, powerful body.

That free spirited devotion and gratitude got Slade's full attention again, as he dropped with Dick to the floor, holding him tight, one leg looped over the back of Dick's as he ran both hands up into the black hair and took another kiss, bruising hard. He did not let Dick move from the kiss until the kid was nearly breathless.

Dick arched up into that, arms shifting and tangling around him all over again, purring at being so trapped, and once Slade finally let him breathe he panted, eyes closed and clinging to him.

"Would you rather do something else to celebrate your birthday now?" Slade rumbled. "I could clear my afternoon…"

Dick splayed out as much as he could while trapped under him, smiling up at him. "Can't think of a better way to spend it... I can play with the toys later, right?" He and Roy had plans for late that night, but... lot of time between then and now.

"They belong to you. I would prefer you teach Rose the rudiments, and Lian should be able to learn nearly all you can teach her," Slade said, mixing his business sense of training with the hands now stroking down Dick's body. He could easily stretch this out for hours.

"Mmm... of course I will... ooh, mm..." he writhed into Slade's hands, breath stuttering in his throat. Slade merely smiled, as he planned just how to drive the younger man crazy all over again.


End file.
